Will It Come Again
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Buttercup and Butch go through the same problem and try to make a positive with each other but love, will it come again even after the pain. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Rated M for swearing and adult themes.enjoy. I have decided that I am now adding the reds and blues to the story *can people please review this idk how people are even liking the story* the interaction between them is new
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room crying, I couldn't believe Mitch did that to me. He broke up our relationship over a blond that he didn't even know the fucking name of. I listen to the song Make up your mind by Theory of a dead man playing through my head phones. "How could I have been so fucking stupid!" I said to myself until I heard my phone ring. I answer with a grumbled "Hello". "BC baby I am so sorry please talk to me!" The fuck boy himself said. "Nope I left you when her legs wrapped around your ass go find another tramp to satisfy you" I hung up quickly.

I put my music back on Nothing could come between us by Theory of a dead man played loudly. Was my life worth it, those 4 years with Mitch. I did learn something love is the cruelest emotion. I sighed leaving my room by flying out my window. I landed in a park punching a tree holding my strength back, healing the tree after. That was my new power, I healed things. But the only thing i couldn't heal was my heart and my pride.

He took it away and I damn him for that too. I look up and see Butch but he looked...diferent, like he had been crying. "Hey" I say standing next to him and he jumped wiping his eyes on his green hoodie. I was wearing the same colour hoodie wrapping it around me pulling out my headphones. "Oh hey BC" He said a light-hearted smile on his features. "You too?" I ask throwing a rock into the pond in front of us. "Huh?" He raised a brow in question as I tossed another rock skipping it. "Bad break up?" I say to him for confirmation and he looked down in sorrow.

"Yea she cheated on me with Mitch" He said frowning. "Hold up she was that blond I caught that dick with?" I ask in surprise. "Yep" He says popping the 'P' tossing rocks with. I wipe my hands on my black skinny jeans. His are baggy with a rip on the left knee. Butch begins to play the song Vermilion pt2 by Slipknot on his phone as we look at each other. "

Want food?" I ask and he nods, "Do you have anything in mind?" I ask nodding for him to walk with me and we start walking. I run my fingers through my shoulder length hair stretching my long and toned limbs during our walk. "Chinese would be amazing right now" He says pulling out his wallet to count his money. "Butch I'll pay so put that away" I say smiling " And Chinese it is" We continue walking. He tried insisting we split the bill and in the end I had to agree so our day ended good.

"That was a good distraction from our problems huh?" he said as we flew to my house, he insisted on flying me home. We land and he hugs me I smile as his taller body dwarfed my already 5'7 hieght. "Thanks for the dinner BC and I hope the Mitch thing doesn't hurt you too for long" he said pulling from the hug. "Same" I put my arm behind him in a side hug and went inside. "See you later Buttercup" He yelled happily and left. I stood there in shock "He used my full name?!".


	2. Chapter 2

I fly over to Butch's house, I usually don't visit, but after yesterday I decided that he was a nice person to be around. I knock on the door, which was answered by a half naked Brick. "Oh hey Buttercup what brings you here?" He smiled, his long orange hair still wet from a shower.

"I came to chill with Butch, I thought he'd appreciate it after we chatted yesterday" I say smiling back. "He's upstairs in the room at the end of the hall" he moved aside to let me in,and i rush up the stairs waving to Boomer as he passed me. I hear without you by hinder playing as I come close to Butch's room. I knock and I was thankful we have super hearing because he would not have heard me if he didn't have it.

"Oh hey!" He said opening the door looking like I was the only one who made him smile today. I would guess it, because his room was dark inside from his blackout curtains that were drawn and he looked tired as hell there was one thing missing on him though, a shirt. "I thought we could chill, because I enjoyed your company yesterday and I thought we could go through this together instead of alone" I was playing with my sweater strings looking at him, I again felt that strange cord hit in my chest as I waited for him to answer.

"Yeah that sounds pretty nice! Come on in" he smiled stepping aside as I walked in and sat on his bed. He shut the door turning down the music which was now Last to know by Three Days Grace. "What do you wanna do?" I asked him, kicking off my green converse and putting my feet up on his surprisingly big bed. "Ummmmmm I was actually playing on my phone before you got here so I don't really know" he replied sheepishly, sitting next to me.

"What were you playing?" I ask curiously. "I was writing on it actually, it's a hobby I picked up on from Brick to do when um upset or angry" he said blushing. ""That's cool, I usually beat the ever living shit out of the punching bag in our gym at home" I shrug making him laugh. His laughter made me smile and made me feel only good things.

My phone rang and I pick it up "hello" I say curiously. "Buttercup why are you around Butch all so suddenly" Bitch Bitchleson said making me frown, Butch saw this and knew who I was talking to. "I don't know maybe he's a fucking friend who actually makes the male species look like it isn't all cheating assholes like yourself, my life is NONE of your business so stop calling!" I reply with venom in my tone. "You fuck him?" Mitch said with a snark like addittude.

"No I'm not you mitch" I say rolling my eyes "besides I wouldn't talk about him so badly either because that girl you cheated with WAS his girlfriend". Butch pulled the phone from my hand and I looked at him in shock. "Listen here mitch leave her alone you've done enough! If you don't I'll show you why I'm the fighter of the ruff brothers" he had an icy and warning tone. "I see since you lost your girl to me you'd take my sloppy seconds" he says, his ego practically pouring from those words. "I'm not doing this right now" he said hanging up "Why did you even like that son of a bitch?" He chuckled handing me back my phone. "I don't know anymore" I say with a half hearted smile, he saw this giving me a sympathetic look.

He hugged me, having his warm muscular torso around me felt safe. "Well he is gone from your life, so I guess that he was jealous to see you had someone else here that's making you smile instead of him" he chuckled ruffling my hair making me laugh. "Your laugh is kinda cute" he said smirking. "Nah I don't know what are you talking about? I ain't cute" I say using my sweater to hide. He starts laughing, this made me laugh too.

"You know...I don't know why someone would want to ever treat you the way he has" Butch said smiling, I couldn't help but look into his forest green eyes. "Why do you say that?" I ask curiously. "You are genuine for starters, you are hard headed but fun to be around and hell you ain't hard to look at either" he said flopping on to his back. "Thanks" I say blushing, looking around his room I see a black acoustic guitar in the closet. "You play?" I asked making him look at what I was talking about. "Yeah I do actually" he said getting up to grab it, handing me it as he sat back down. I strum a couple cords I memorized from music class "beautiful" I hear him murmur. "Why don't you play something?" I ask him smiling. "Sure if you want".he gently took it from me. I watch him tune the guitar for a minute and position it on his lap properly. He began to play a song I know I was surprised when he started singing.

I've had a lot to say

I was thinking on my time away

I miss you and things weren't the same

Cause everything inside,

it never comes out right

And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad

I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss

I love all your sounds

Baby the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time, I think I'm to blame

It's harder to get through the days

You get older and blame turns to shame

Cause everything inside, it never comes out right

And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad

I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss

I love all your sounds

Baby the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

I think about how we came all this way

The sleepless nights and the tears you cried

it's never too late to make right

Oh yeah, sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad

I'm sorry I'm blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss

I love all your sounds

Baby the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

I'm sorry baby

I'm sorry baby

Yeah, I'm sorry.

I look at Butch in shock, for some reason a tear fell and ran down my cheek. "Oh shit are you okay?" Butch asked using his thumb to wipe it away. "Yeah...it's just how much pain I felt when you sang" I say looking away in embarrassment. "Buttercup don't get embarrassed from showing emotions, even people as tough as you aren't completely made of stone" he said laying the guitar on the bed "I mean look at me, I'm not huge crier and I did yesterday...it's what makes us alive, emotions, love, pain they hurt but only for a little while".

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my fingers through my raven hair. "You have a good voice" I said making his cheeks redden. "Yeah people always think Boomer is the only one of us who isn't lacking emotions, Brick and I can feel too" he chuckled frowning "that's why I got so good, pent up problems make a musician". "Play another song!" I say laying on my stomach across his bed. "Alright then" he said smiling at me again. He picked the guitar up again and played again and began to sing.

Mama told me when I was young

Come sit beside me, my only son

And listen closely to what I say

And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"

"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast

Troubles will come and they will pass

You'll find a woman and you'll find love

And don't forget, son, there is someone up above "

"And be a simple kind of man"

"Oh, be something you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

"Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold"

"All that you need is in your soul"

"And you can do this, oh baby, if you try"

"All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"And be a simple kind of man

Oh, be something you love and understand "

"Baby be a simple kind of man"

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Oh yes, I will"

"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself"

"Follow your heart and nothing else"

"And you can do this, oh baby, if you try"

"All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"And be a simple kind of man"

"Oh, be something you love and understand"

"Baby be a simple kind of man"

"won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Baby, be a simple, be a simple man"

"Oh, be something you love and understand"

"Baby, be a simple kind of man"

I smile at him and he puts the guitar down and his hands on his lap. I put my hand on his, making him look at me in surprise. "You know...I'm glad it was you who saw this side of me Butch" I say looking into those eyes. He smiled and blushed, I again felt that feeling in my chest as I pulled my hand away, but for some reason he grabbed it and held it. "Yeah me too" he said making me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm walking down the street, I just left the ruff's after hanging out with Butch and felt a lot better since yesterday. That feeling fades when I see a familiar car park on the side of the road. Mitch walked out of the driver's seat and looked me in the eyes. I glare at him coldly turning around to walk the other way. In front of the ruff's house he roughly grabbed my arm making me look at him. "You aren't running from me" he yelled glaring at me. "I have nothing to say to you asshole" I yell crossing my arms.

Without warning I feel him slap my face, I stood there in anger but to stunned to defend myself. "You replaced me quickly didn't you you bitch" he screamed "4 years of our fucking life and you couldn't even give me another chance" he went to slap me but was stopped by a very quick hand. I see Butch angrier than I have ever, he had a scowl.

"I warn you once to stay away and you harass her anyways...strike one!...I see you slap her in front of my house...strike fucking two...you try to do it again...strike three...your out" he began to squeeze his hand and I hear the bones crack as mitch lets out a pained scream. "If she wasn't here I'd fucking murder you!" He said more coldly bending his arm behind him. "You gotta remember...you fucked with both of us! Not just her...you're lucky I didn't kill you when you ruined a 2 year relationship as well as yours" he grabs him by the throat and squeezed it.

"If I catch you near either of us again I will crack your skull like a kinder egg!" He got inches from his face "am I crystal fucking clear you piece of shit!" He said, his green eyes were so intimidating, I even felt a tinge of fear. Mitch nodded and Butch tossed him on the ground, he ran away to his car and drove away quickly. "I'm surprised you didn't defend yourself BC" Butch said inspecting my red cheek from the slap. "I was actually too stunned by the fact that he just did that..." I say dropping to my knees in shock of the moment.

I feel Butch wrap hid arms around me and I feel all the emotions of yesterday wash over. I don't know why but I started crying, I felt him hug me tighter. "Shhh...let it out Buttercup" Butch said hugging me closer and I full out start sobbing, burying my face in his chest. I notice he was still without a shirt, he felt warm. I cried what felt like forever, and the entire time he stayed. I look at the house and see Brick giving us a pained look before going back inside. "You okay now?" He asked me putting a finger under my chin so I could face him.

"Yea...but I feel to weak to fly or even walk at this second..." I say making him look at me in worry. "Here" I feel him pick me up bridal style "this okay?" He asked. I nod and he takes off into the air, I felt so safe. Like I could trust that no matter what he'd never drop me. "Thanks for taking care of mitch..." I say sighing seeing my house come into view. "No problem..." he said as he landed in my front yard "do you think you can walk now?" He asks continuing to hold me. I shake my head no "that unexpected release of emotions left me kinda tired" I say looking down. "Okay..." he said walking up to my front door knocking on it.

"Hello" I hear Blossom open the door "Oh my god Butch why are you carrying my sister?! Did something happen?!" She yelled pulling Butch into the door. "Bubbles! Professor! Come quickly something is up with Buttercup!" They run to the door and look at Butch in shock. "I know he didn't do it because if he did he wouldn't carry you to the front door so what happened?" The professor looked at me in question. "Mitch" was all Butch said and I see Blossom's face go red with anger. "What did he do?!" Blossom said angrily. "Harassed her and slapped her, lucky I was holding back! She was too shocked to hit him so I did it" Butch said and I silently thanked him. "That son of a bitch!" I hear Blossom and Bubbles yell.

"She had a little break down which is why I had to help bring her here..." Butch said walking to the couch putting me on it. "What did you do to him?" Blossom asked him. "I think I broke his hand...I remember squeezing it, I choked the fucker too" Butch said I see a flicker of anger in his eyes.

"He's lucky that wasn't me.." Blossom said coldly. "Butch would you like to stay for a minute for helping Buttercup I owe you a proper thanks? Oh where is your shirt?!" Everyone realized Butch was half naked. "I didn't think to put one on when I saw went outside after I heard him yell" Butch blushes as well all let out a small chuckle. "Why don't you invite your brothers here" Blossom said smiling "It's the least we could do, by the way..have them bring you a shirt" she smiled walking into the kitchen


	4. Chapter 4

Brick and Boomer enter our front door and toss Butch a shirt who was sitting on the couch with me. "Thanks Brick" he said putting it on, it was just a plain black t-shirt. "I saw what that dick did I'm glad Butch did what he did" Brick said looking at Blossom who blushed and went back to her book. "I wanted to give you a hug.." Boomer said putting his arms around me. The blue ruff noticed Bubbles sky blue 3ds which currently had her obsession in it, pokemon.

"What you got there Bubbles?" Boomer asked sitting next to her. "I got pokemon!" She said smiling. "Really I looove pokemon?" Boomer said pulling out a dark blue 3ds, i don't know where the fuck it came from. I smile at the blonds, they were adorable as they talked about their teams on the game. "I play diamond!" Boomer said excitedly "my team is Gengar, Milotic, Leafeon, Empolion, Arcanine, and Shinx" he said proudly showing her the game.

"Oh cool!" Bubbles giggled happily showing him hers "I play pearl! I too have Empolion, a Swablu on it's way to evolution, a Glaceon, a Pikachu, a Gardevoir which I transferred on here with my old ds, and a dragonite". I don't know why but I thought they'd be a cute couple. I look at Butch who was smiling at his brother. "I feel like I can walk...so do you want to hang out in my room?" I ask rubbing my arm, I look to see Blossom and Brick were gone. "Yeah sounds awesome!" Butch said getting up holding a hand out to help me up which I took smiling.

We walk past Blossom's room and I see Brick write something on her white board and her reaction was priceless. "What? How did you figure it out? I've been working on those equations for months!" Blossom said looking at Brick in shock. "Oh I studied these last year as an extra class" he smiled. Butch and I go into my room and he admires all my band posters that almost took over my wall. "So...I didn't expect to be staying at your house, now what do you got here for entertainment?" He asked sitting in one of my green bean bags in front of my tv. "I got mario kart 64" I shrug sitting on the other one. "Really?! I haven't played that shit in forever!" Butch said in excitment.

I smile and get out the game and 2 Nintendo 64 controllers and turn everything on. "I pick yoshi" Butch said quickly selecting the character. "I choose toad then" I say selecting continue. He insisted on the hardest course on 150cc luckily I was very good, but so was he. After multiple races we are called back downstairs, Butch again helped me up and walked with me downstairs. "There he is!" The professor said as Butch and I entered the kitchen where everyone was. "I made dinner for you boys" the professor said smiling at butch.

"Thanks professor Utonium, you really didn't have to do this" Butch said sitting with me at the table. We ate the burgers he made for us and everyone was in deep conversation. "Professor" Bubbles asked giggling "can the boys stay here tonight? I want to continue my pokemon game with Boomer" she gave him the eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. "Well you'd have to share rooms" the professor said in warning. "I'm okay with that" Blossom said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Oh oh oh we can totally do that" Bubbles bounced happily.

"I'm cool with it" I sigh looking at Butch who hid a blush scratching his neck. We finished our food and the reds and blues were GONE they were upstairs to continue hanging out during this unexpected sleepover. Butch and I make sleeping arrangements on my floor, which was an air mattress I used when friends slept over. A couple hours later I decided we had to get to sleep. He left the room for me to put on pajamas, thankfully he was wearing black sweat pants so he'd be comfortable. I lay down and see him take his shirt off, I notice he had a big black scorpion tattoo on his upper back with the words " poison is my cure" across his lower. I roll over and fall asleep.

*nightmare*

I feel like I'm drowning, I see the water above me. Now I see nothing but black, no I see 2 faceless people almost kill eachother with large rusty blades. I feel like screaming but I can't, I see the darkness again allowing me to scream.i see

*end of dream*

I get up in a cold sweat "those fucking nightmares" I whisper to myself. "What nightmares?" I hear Butch say, how long has he been up. I stare into his glowing green eyes that were full of concern. "Nothing..." I say facing my wall. I feel the spot beside me dip and his arms wrap around me. "You can tell you know, i heard you scream..." I don't know why but I felt so cozy with him like this.

"They happen every once in awhile... I feel like I'm drowning when it begins and everything goes black... I then see faceless figures stab each other with blood covered blades that are rusty...then everything goes black again and it goes further but i wake up before it happens" I admit feeling him hug tighter. "How long?" He asks I smell his aftershave feeling relaxed.

"I've been having them for like... I don't know 5 years" I say sighing. I feel him getting up and I don't know why but I grab his arm and look at him in fear he has the most sorrowful look on his face. "Can...can you...stay with me..." I ask him feeling myself tear up again. He quickly lays with me wrapping his arms around me "shhhh it's okay BC" he said in worry.

He gets under the blankets and I feel him pull me to his chest. He was so different from mitch, he was kind and caring but playful and tough. Mitch never would have done this with me, he'd tell me to ignore it and go to sleep. "Go to sleep Buttercup" I hear him whisper, I nod feeling my eyes getting heavy. I fell into the deepest calmest sleep that I have had in 5 years.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up a feel someone next to me, then I remembered it was Butch who stayed with me thanks to my nightmare paying a visit. Then I hear voices at my door. "Should we wake them" I hear Blossom whisper to someone. "No look at how peaceful they are... I haven't seen him sleep like that in months..." Brick whispered back. "Yeah neither has she in like years" Blossom whispered " what's been up with him?" Blossom asked still whispering.

"Well before the breakup with his ex they were fighting constantly... but I've never seen him like this...I mean he's smiling in his sleep..." Brick whispered sounding a little worried but happy at the same time. "I know why he is in that bed in the first place..." Blossom whispered sadly. "Why?" Brick asked a little louder. "Shhh...the reason is because she gets night terrors...I heard her screaming last night..." Blossom said closing the door but I could still hear. "I'd never expected BC to be a person who gets nightmares" Brick said in confusion. "Even before mitch it was happening...he never consoled her...in fact Butch the first guy I've seen be that comforting to her" Blossom replied, they were in her room.

" Yeah he's got a rough exterior, but...he'd kill me if I said this...he's a softie like a hugger, cuddler" Brick said chuckling. They both laugh and go back to what they were doing. I feel myself falling back asleep, he is a very warm person. I suddenly felt him move and get up, I flip over and see him walking out of my room. I hear the bathroom door shut I close my eyes, a couple minutes later I hear him come back in and sit on my bed. I feel him pet my hair. He starts quietly singing the first song he sang when I hung out with him in his room yesterday. " I don't know why but I feel you are so important to me" he whispered "I hope we continue to be close like this" he laid back down beside me. I smile falling back asleep.

*1 1/2 hrs later*

I open my eyes and see Butch on mario kart doing time trials. "Hey" I say making him pause the game and smile. "Hey BC how'd you sleep?" He asked stretching his arms. "I actually slept better than I have in a long time" I say smiling Thanks Butch".

He smiled "I heard my brother and your sister talking about us this morning" I see a smirk on his face. "I heard too.." I admit sitting up. "I'm not a softie" he jokingly pouts making me laugh "but was she serious about me being the only guy who has ever cared to comfort you?" He asked with a hint of anger. "To tell you the truth...yeah... if what happened last night happened with Mitch or someone else, they'd tell me to ignore it and fall back asleep on me..." I say smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry for my french but that's fucking bullshit" Butch said getting up off the bean bag and sitting next to me "no wonder why you had felt ashamed of your emotions...nobody even cared to console you!" He said frowning and shaking his head. "I'd appreciate it if you and I were like this from now on it's nice to have" I smile making him smile too.

"I was hoping so too" he said putting his arm around me. "By the way...thanks for singing to me this morning" I smirk making him go red. "Oh you heard that..." he chuckled looking away. "And the other thing too" I said making him look at me in surprise. "Oh...I...yea" he said hiding his face. "Don't worry, your important to me too" I say making us both smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been over a month and Butch and I have hung out a lot. Not surprisingly Bubbles and Boomer started a relationship with each other after him revealing a crush on her about 2 weeks ago during a pokemon session, he came over quite a bit with his brothers tagging along. Every time they came over Bubbles begged for them to spend the night. I've developed a strong connection to Butch and when he's here I've caught him staring or singing to me in the morning. Mitch is GONE from my life ever since Butch stepped in and mitch just decided to date Butch's ex.

I was happier and still healing from it, even if he was an ass it was 4 years of my life I had feelings for him but those were almost gone. Butch said he didn't give a flying fuck about his ex now. I'm glad I found Butch in the park that day, he made life so much easier. We were currently in his room playing guitar together, he had gotten me interested and I bought one.

He taught me how to play some songs. I don't know why but he keeps singing the first song he ever did for me every time I come over. It gave me those butterflies every time, I even downloaded it onto my phone, Blossom asks why I listen to it so much and I tell her it's a song that's close to me. He suddenly stopped playing making me look at him. "Hey Buttercup... I've been wondering if you wanted to I don't know... see a movie Saturday" he asked me and I could feel he was nervous. "Sure...why are you so nervous?" I ask smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He said looking around innocently. We hang out and he keeps staring at me I feel my heart skip a beat. He puts on that song again, for some reason I haven't gotten tired of it. I start singing it and he looked at me smiling and sang it with me. I guess you can say this was our song now.

I sit on my bed, and yes you guessed it I'm listening to that song again. I hear my door open and I see Blossom with a smirk. "I now know why you keep listening to that song Buttercup" she said sitting on my bed. "Why do you say that?" I ask raising a brow. "I hear him sing it to you" Blossom said getting closer. "Who?" I say looking at my black polished nails. "Butch" she said with a "duuuh" look on her face. I feel my face heat up and her smile widened. "You like him! Or is it love?!" She raised a brow smirking more. "W-what?" I say my eyes huge. "He's really affectionate with you... so I'm guessing he feels like that too" she said poking my nose.

"I don't know..." I say feeling myself get nervous. "Listen I'm sure you can finally let go of bitch..oops I'm mean mitch and let Butch be your boy-friend! I see how comfortable with him you are! Those cuddles should never be friend zoned" she said laughing. "He is taking me to the movies on Saturday.." I say sitting up. "Oh you gotta tell him!" Blossom said like a fan girl. "I will... only if you tell red you like him.." I say looking at her smirking. Her face goes bright red "and don't tell me you don't like him either because you blush every time he looks at you" I say looking into her eyes.

She sighs heavily "in fact I want you to come with us Saturday too" I say and she looked at me in utter disbelief. "Yep I'll call him now so leave so I can ask" she nodded and left with the most deep blush I've seen. I dial up Butch and he answers "I want you to bring the reds with us Saturday... is that cool?" I ask hearing him chuckle. "Are you trying to set them up?" He said suspiciously. "

You caught me" I laugh making him laugh. "Yeah that'd be cool we can sit far from them to give them some space" he said with that nervous tone like he had when asking to see the movie in the first place. We talk for a good hour after that and Blossom peeks into the door when I hang up. "Yep you're going so don't forget it" I say hearing her whine as she walks away. Was she right about me liking him, and did he actually like me too. I had questions now that she brought it into the open and I can't help but feel those butterflies that I've been feeling since I started hanging out again./p


	7. Chapter 7

I fly with Blossom to the movies and she was more nervous than I was. I was wearing a green tank top and black jeans, Blossom was wearing a simple pink skirt and shirt. The flight was so long and we were talking about movies that could be playing. I finally spot the theater and start to feel a tad nervous as well, knowing what I needed to tell Butch. We land and it takes a bit to find the boys. I see Butch and Brick and smiled waving, Blossom blushed.

They were wearing their respective coloured t-shirts and jeans. We walk inside, Butch and I chose the movie, while Brick was in deep conversation with Blossom. Butch and I of course go to the concession to get food we bought popcorn, candy and drinks. We wait for a few until the time the movie was about to start. We go inside and watch where Blossom and Brick sat, which was in the middle. Butch pulled me to the top, sitting next to me.

I sat through the boring previews and notice my sister blush more and more every second. The movie began and I see Blossom and Brick look at each other quite a bit, I couldn't help but stare at Butch who was eating popcorn who's eyes were fixed on the screen, but I still caught him side eyeing me. I text Blossom with a smirk 'I don't see you telling him! You tell him first! By the way I thought about it...and I will tell Butch because I do love him...' I see Butch look at me in suspicion, trying to see why I was on my phone. '...damn I knew you'd do that...wish me luck...I'm doing it in a minute...I'm so nervous, and good I knew I was right! ' Blossom texted back, I see Butch try to look at my phone.

'Good luck, I gotta put it away nosey next to me is trying to peak' I text and put it away. I feel Butch put his arm around me which surprised me, and I look down at Blossom again and smile covering my grin with my hand. She was kissing him! "No fucking way" Butch whispered to me "it actually worked". "Yeah...that's why I was texting..." I smirked at him. We sat there for about a good length of the movie. Blossom and Brick had been cuddling since they kissed, but she kept looking at me expectantly.

I see Butch staring at me constantly, with an unreadable look. I feel my phone buzz 'alright green girl it's your turn i did it so you can finally do it...I'm waiting ;)' I see a text from Blossom. "Your turn for what?" I hear Butch ask, this made me stiffen and blush. "Is there something you and Blossom aren't telling us?" Butch smirked and I feel his stare as it bore into my soul. "I...I uhhhhhhhhh...well" I look into his eyes. "BC..." he asked suspiciously. I was backed into a corner and knew now was better than waiting. "Well...the reason she said that was because if she admitted she liked Brick to him..I would have to...admit my feelings towards you..." I was blushing that entire time. I suddenly felt his lips collide with mine and my heart was pounding in my chest.

I kiss him back and I hear both mine and Butch's phones buzz. We break the kiss and he has a goofy grin on his face. We look at our phones and both texts are from Blossom and Brick and they say 'FINALLY!' I roll my eyes. Butch and I both stick our tongues out at them. "By the way Buttercup...I love you" Butch blushed. "I...love you too..." I look at him smiling. He smiled back, holding me close to enjoy the rest of the movie.

*After thy movie*

"Hey Brick why don't you and Butch come home with us" Blossom asked and I see him wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her hair. "Sure!" Both boys said grinning at each other. I see my sister motion to Brick for him to pick her up, he took the opportunity picking her up and flying away. "She is so gonna abuse th-holy crap!" I felt Butch pick me up and start flying with me at top speed. "I little warning would be nice" I raise a brow as he just looked at me smirking. "Where is the fun in that" he gave me a playful look and kissed me in the air. I broke the kiss before he could crash into any air traffic. "Hey driver do you mind watching the road" I start laughing.

"Now that I have you you're too tempting to pass up" he blushed. I look ahead and see Blossom was indeed taking advantage of being close to Brick. She buried her face in his chest using his hair as a eye shield to take a nap. "She's clever...I'd give her that" Butch chuckled at her and stared at me with love. "I can't believe we are actually in a relationship..." I felt the wind hit my arms and shiver. I feel him get warmer and hold me closer "Yeah me too...and good thing I am here to prevent you from freezing, my greater excuse to bring you closer".

The rest of the flight was silent, we land and Butch puts me down. Brick tried so hard to wake Blossom who was out cold. We chuckled at her and walk inside. No surprise that Boomer and Bubbles were on the couch playing pokemon. "Oh my gosh are you guys finally together now!" Bubbles squealed when she saw us. Brick nodded and went to bring Blossom upstairs, Butch held me close to him. "I'll ask the professor if you guys can stay!" Bubbles in excitement got off the couch and ran before anyone else had a chance to speak. She ran back scaring the shit out of me. "You guys can stay! Yaaaaay!" Bubbles jumped back on the couch.

*next chapter will have sex in it so you have been WARNED*


End file.
